Kuro
The spirit Kuro is one of the spirits of creation, incharge of the evolution of species and the forming of the lands on earth and a participant of Hikoboshi's game. Being the spirit of change, Kuro chooses to aid his representatives by infusing their DNA with the gift of Therianthropy, with the user's form depending on their perosnality (lycanthropy is very popular among violent representatives) and appointing them objectives to eliminate other representatives of other participating spirits to win the game. Appearance Kuro chooses to appear to humans as a large bloodshot eye, strained with black veins. His true spirit form though is a tall, blurred pitch black figure with only one eye that resembles Kuro's form to the humans. Personality Being one of the elder spirits Kuro sees both younger spirits and humans inferior, usually destroying their soul and body once he has grown bored with their existence. Kuro is also seen as a sadistic and cold-blooded when confronted with the upperhand in combat against his opponents, usually torturing his enemies with constant major changes in body tempreature, forced therianthropy transformations and the changing of bodily functions that can heavily/fatally injure the victim of Kuro's torture. Though beside his gruesome identity is a spirit that does indiscriminatley treats his close friends and allies with respect, even willing to give up his reputation and status to protect them. Kuro is seen by many of his representatives as a father figure and Kuro sees many of his representatives as his many children, often training them personally and teaching them how to use their transformations to their ultimate potential. Relationship(s) 1. Hikoboshi the Fallen Angel Hikoboshi chose Kuro for his game after seeing the elder spirit swiftly destroy the fallen angel's squadrons of various oni and mechanisms, later incapacitating the spirit to participate in the angel's game. Kuro and Hikoboshi during the games are in a constant switching relationship where Kuro may sometimes aid Hikoboshi in eliminating fellow elder spirit Fūjin from the game and his representative Hiro, but also participating in fighting against Hikoboshi when shown to be in cornered by the fallen angel's forces. 2. Fūjin A fellow spirit of creation, Kuro and Fūjin are in a constant allied relationship despite the occasional missions appointed to Kuro's representatives to eliminate Fūjin's main representative Hiro. Kuro and Fūjin share history that date earlier than the creation of the world by the spirits of creation, saying that the both of them would always stand together during the many spirit wars that happened aeons ago. Both spirits share a different view on humanity, with Fūjin admiring and praising humanity while Kuro viewing humanity as inferiors like his spirit brethren. 3. Hiro Nagisa Hiro and Kuro both view eachother as problems and share negative views on the other, with the two constantly trying to eliminate the other even though both sides are related in a positive light to the elder spirit Fūjin. Hiro had met Kuro before while he was young and did refer to Kuro as 'uncle' but it still isn't enough to stop Hiro from attempting to kill the elder spirit Kuro. Kuro does occassionally sends his representatives to kill Hiro but it usually ends with Hiro turning up as the succesful from the fight with the representatives of Kuro. Abilities - The gift of Therianthropy : Kuro can infuse the blessing of therianthropy to a human that can use the gift to transform into an animal that relates to the user's personality. Kuro can use this gift to torture others as he can control when a user can trnasform even without the user's will. - Change body tempreature : Kuro changes a victim's body tempreature to a various degree that can potentially make the target vulnerable to other methods of harm and vulnerable to natural diseases and infections that depend on a person's body tempreature. - Change organ functions : A victim's organs and muscles' functions can operate differently that it will harm the victim's body function and completely destroy the body. - Gift of evolution : The target species' genetics are changed so that over time the species can adapt to it's surroundings and survive longer than species that are not well equiped to survive the habitat. Quotes ❝ He bores me, go make sure he isn't a problem anymore... ❞ (ordering his representatives to kill Hiro) ❝ Now go my children! Show our superiority to those lesser sprites! ❞ (ordering his representatives to kill the other representatives at the start of the game) ❝ You murderer! You've killed my children! ❞ (at Hiro) ❝ Your student killed many of my children Fūjin! What makes you think I could work with this murderer? ❞ (to Fūjin) Trivia Kuro dislikes cake. Hiro has suspicions that his missing sister Kira may have been one of Kuro's representatives Kuro's favourite therianthropy is lycanthropy. Refuses to talk to anyone if they are in human form. Only accepts requests to talk if they have transformed. Encourages revolutions and dictatorships when choosing to involve himself with human activities.